


В тепле

by whisky_soda



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5357891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisky_soda/pseuds/whisky_soda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на тур однострочников по заявке: Илья/\Соло. Согреться можно только раздевшись и обняв друг друга.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В тепле

— Я всегда ненавидел пустыни, — проскрипел Соло. — Бесконечные пески, ветер и ни одного приличного отеля. Я рассказывал, как однажды выкрал у одного шейха его тюрбан? — Наполеон съежился и попробовал поправить лямки рюкзака, успевшего превратиться в камень. Пальцы сгибались с трудом. В ушах стоял мерный гул, белый шум, такой же безликий и монотонный как окружающий их бесконечный снег.  
— Подарок жены: ручная работа, фамильные камни, — упрямо продолжил Наполеон. Они шли больше часа — если спросить Курякина, тот бы ответил вплоть до секунды, — Соло как раз успел рассказать о честном обмене новеньких армейских сапог на Пикассо, его первой сделке.  
Безрадостный белый пейзаж плыл перед глазами туманом. Наполеон только и видел черный силуэт напарника и шел за ним следом.  
— Не те фамильные камни, что покупаются. А настоящие, с историей, кровью и предательством, — выдохнул Наполеон.   
Покалывающая боль, ноющие от мороза губы, пальцы и задеревеневшее тело отошли на второй план. Соло отчаянно хотел спать.  
— Лучше бы купили. — Он съежился, наклоняясь вперед, сгибаясь под весом рюкзака, стараясь не потерять курякинский силуэт из вида. Тот почему-то накренился, смешно, как Пизанская башня, заваливаясь на бок.  
Наполеон вздохнул, прикрывая глаза на секунду, обещая себе держаться и идти за Ильей. Одну секунду — и он обязательно продолжит рассказ о ревнивой шахине, так страстно влюбленной в своего супруга в первые годы замужества, и так же от всей души его ненавидевшей после сообщения о разводе из-за неспособности родить наследника. Он расскажет про бесконечность пустыни и свою страстную ненависть к ней: невыносимая жара, сменяющаяся пробирающим холодом, упрямые верблюды, отсутствие ориентиров, карт, зацепок, миражи, скорпионы, шахская охрана, гнавшая его не одни сутки подряд и бесконечная свобода под таким же бесконечным звездным небом.  
Соло открыл глаза. Его колотило. Откуда-то из навалившейся темноты, пахнущей мокрой шерстью, потом и солью, тянуло едва уловимым теплом. Наполеон выдохнул, дернулся и, цепляясь руками, ногами, потянулся навстречу. Над ухом что-то монотонно гудело. Наполеон чувствовал чужое дыхание: мерный подъем грудной клетки, движения кадыка, вдох и выдох. Он чувствовал свое тело, свободное от одежды, тянущей камнем к земле. Чужие пальцы пересчитывали его позвонки. И вместо бескрайнего звездного неба над ним раскинулась простая палатка.  
— …нелегко с Кощеем сладить: смерть его на конце иглы, та игла в яйце, то яйцо в утке, та утка в зайце, тот заяц в сундуке, а сундук стоит на высоком дубу, и то дерево Кощей как свой глаз бережёт, — прижавшись щекой к виску, размеренно продолжал говорить Илья.  
Наполеон улыбнулся и закрыл глаза. Было тепло.


End file.
